Saving a Heart
by Silverwingeddetective
Summary: The Order thought it best that Harry stay with his relatives for the summer after he defeated Voldemort, so that the blood wards would keep away any rouge Death Eaters. Harry had tried to tell them, he really had. But the Dursley's never spoke the truth that his body did. A/N: Voldy defeated in 6th year.


_I had previously named this "Hermione's Drastic Measure" on my profile,...but I changed it. I'm not the best at titles. Well, it's been a while since I've put anything up, so here is something new to wet your palates. I hope you like it. _

_-TS_

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the bay window in her living room with a large tome on Ancient Runes lying in her lap. Her eyes, however, were not on the text, but rather staring out of the window at the busy street below. Her bottom lip was tugged into her mouth, upper teeth bruising the poor flesh.

"Hermione?" Her mother's voice called to her. She turned her bushy head and waited for her mother to continue.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You've been staring out of the window for the last two hours." The woman said, tucking a lock of her golden hair behind her left ear. Glancing to the clock, sure enough, she had been sitting in the window for over two hours. She hadn't even noticed her parents returning home from work.

"I'm quite alright, mother. I'm just worried about a friend." Her mother sat in one of the wicker chairs before the fire place with a knowing smile

"Have you written Harry at all this summer? You mentioned him being rather lonely and miserable at his relative's house. Why don't you jot him a message and send it off with your owl?" Hermione beamed at her mother. She always seemed to know the right thing to say. The brunette snapped her book shut and rushed to her mother to give her a tight hug before running up the stairs to her room. She flopped down at her desk with a quill, ink bottle, and parchment. The tip scratched over the paper's rough surface in elegant strikes. When she was done, she blew on the ink to help it dry. Hermione then rolled it up and tied it to the leg of the owl she had received from the Weasley family as a gift to send letters back and forth over the holidays. She told the owl where to go and watched as it disappeared over the horizon. Sighing, he returned to her seat in the bay window with the previous book lying uselessly on her lap.

Nearly an hour later, there was a sharp tapping on the glass that shook Hermione from her worries. The same owl she had sent to Little Whining was frantically pecking the window. Rushing to the door, she allowed the owl to enter the house. If flew in a circle before perching on the back of a chair in the kitchen. Hermione furrowed her brow at the scroll of parchment tied to his leg. It was the same one she had sent out, only the way its twine was tied seemed different. It was sloppy and knotted instead of the usual bow, as if the person was rushed to put it back. The owl stuck out its leg and shook it for her to take the note. Pulling it off, she unraveled the paper but dropped it in the same moment. A dark red liquid stained the paper in large spots. Most of it was dry, but the more soaked spots let the red substance leak onto her fingers. But that wasn't the reason the paper slipped from her hand. Under her neat writing was another's familiar script. It was what the writing said that shocked her.

_Help_

Hermione dashed out to the garden where her parents normally drink their evening tea. Frantically searching for them, she let out a frustrated huff when she noticed the small note on the refrigerator informing her they had left to do some grocery shopping. The brunette teen turned her parent's note over and scribbled her own note to say she would be back, but she didn't know when. She ran back into the living room, making sure she tucked the offending note into her jean pocket. Standing before the fireplace, Hermione reached over and opened a small canister on the mantel. Inside was a pouch of floo powder she used only for emergencies. Never before had she been more thankful than now that Dumbledore insisted on them having a connection to the floo system. She grabbed a handful and called out 'The Burrow.'

…..

"Ronniekins, we have something for you to test!" The red headed twins shouted. Ron looked up from his plate at the dinner table to see his middle brothers grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no, I'm not testing anything else for you guys! Last time it tied my tongue in a knot for three days." Fred waved him off with his hand as George sunk down in the chair next to their younger sibling. A teen with platinum blonde hair walked into the room with an older ginger behind him.

"Ron, just try it. It's not that bad." Draco said. During the final battle, Draco had joined Harry's side by defending the savior against his own father. It resulted in Lucius' demise, but also with Draco becoming free to make his own choices. Harry graciously took his hand in friendship and even helped settle the differences between the Malfoy's and Weasley's. Since then, he had made it habit to be found at the burrow several times a week. Currently, he was there making sure Ron and himself had everything for their last year of Hogwarts.

"What does it do?" The younger Weasley asked back. The blonde scoffed and sat in one of the empty chairs.

"Does it matter? It's food and it tastes good. Eat it or we'll shove it down your throat." The twins bit back. Ron flinched at the threat. He took the small chocolate treat from his brother's and popped it in his mouth. Fred and George wore matching smiles as their spell took effect.

"It's so much better when the person is in love, don't you think Gred?" George said, turning to his twin.

"It's brilliant, Forge!" Fred stuck out his hand and shook his brother's firmly. Ron shot up from his chair and ran to the nearest mirror. The twins laughed while Draco simply shook his head. When he had eaten the candy nothing happened.

"He still hasn't said a thing to Hermione about it, has he?" The older red haired man asked. Charlie had grabbed a glass from the cabinet and was helping himself to the gallon of cider sitting on the counter. If Ron's scream was anything to go by, the spell had definitely worked. Ron stormed back into the room redder than a tomato. On his left cheek was a black cupid heart, one that you would see drawn in a grammar school student's notebook about her latest crush. Dancing around his neck were the same crude drawings that were humming the wedding march. The men in the room broke into peals of hysterical laughter. Ron grabbed the twin's by their shirts and started yelling out threats of telling their mother. None of them heard the floo activate or a person step into the kitchen.

Hermione was greeted by a scene anyone else would find worrisome. Ron had kindergarten drawings on his body while holding the twins up by their shirts cursing their very names, Draco Malfoy with his face red from laughter, the second oldest Weasley son trying not to choke on his drink. Tears fell from her eyes in fat drops as she pulled her fingers to her mouth and whistled between them. All movement in the room stopped. The laughter stopped as soon as they saw the wetness on her flushed cheeks. Ron dropped his bothers back into their chairs, darting over to his friend's side. George waved his wand and the charm on Ron's skin stopped and disappeared. Hermione flung herself into the red head's arm, sobbing completely now.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked. She pulled back, subtly wiping her runny nose with the heel of her palm. A note appeared in her hand from out of her pocket. The brunette thrust it into his hand and pushed passed him, taking a seat between the twins who decided to rub soothing circles on her back to ease her crying. Ron stared down at the wrinkled letter. Charlie moved behind him as he unfolded it and read it over. At first, he didn't understand. It was a letter to Harry whom no one had heard from over the summer. But, that wasn't uncommon. It was known that his uncle forbade him from being in contact with 'their' kind. It was the stains on the sides that took on the shape of small fingers that worried him. When he finally reached the bottom of the parchment, he crumpled it into his hand. The last line wasn't Hermione's sharp stroked words. No, it was another familiar curled script.

"Hermione, please tell it isn't what I think it is on this!" He demanded. Said young woman looked up with pain filled eyes and shook her head. She then stretched out her hands and showed him the substance still coloring her peachy flesh.

"We need to help him, Mione. We can't leave him there if this is what's going on!" Ron threw the paper ball into the trash. Hermione wiped her tears and stiffened her shoulders. She stood, pulling her wand from the side of her left knee high boot.

"I'm coming along so Mum won't say I let you guys go do something irresponsible on my watch." Charlie said sharply, daring one of them to question him. When neither one spoke, he grabbed Ron's arm and nodded curtly to Hermione. The brunette nodded in confirmation, both apparating to Mrs. Figg's living room.

"Thank Merlin you all showed up! I've been trying to contact the Order, but they keep denying my fire calls. I think he's finally going to kill him! Don't just stand there, go save the poor child!" Arabella Figg ordered when the group arrived. They jumped into action, Charlie yanking the door open and running out with his brother and Hermione hot on his heels. As they approached Number 4 Privet Drive, they could hear a man yelling followed by agonized yelps of pain. Charlie didn't even wait. He lifted his leg and kicked the door in. A thin woman came tearing into the room when her fat whale of a child on the couch screamed. When she opened her mouth, Charlie took out his wand and held it tightly to her long neck.

"I'm here for Harry Potter and I won't leave without him. Kindly get the fuck out of the way!" The dragon handler said in a cold tone. Petunia Dursley nodded at him, throwing herself at the wall to let them all by. Charlie rushed up the stairs, the scent of blood assaulting his nose. Ron squeezed passed him, reaching the top floor first. He charged a door with several locks bolted to the front of it. It slammed into the wall behind it, dry wall crumbling to the wooden plank flooring. A fat man was standing next to the bed in the room. His right hand was clenched into a meaty fist and his left hand was clutching the front of a young man's shirt.

"Just who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Vernon Dursley screamed, his red face turning purple. Ron couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on the limp form of his best friend hanging from the man's hand with his gem toned eyes screwed shut. His older brother came barreling into the room, wand at the ready. He cast a simple binding spell at the man, sending the overly fat pig to the floor. Hermione and Ron bolted to Harry's side. The brunette placed her index and middle finger over the pulse point on his neck. Her breath hitched when she finally found his slow, but strong heartbeat.

"Thank Merlin, he's alive." She said in no more than a whisper. Charlie fell to his knees beside the two teens. It was dark in the small room, but he could tell Harry was in no position to be moved by apparition or floo.

"We're going to use a portkey to get back. His injuries are far too severe to do anything more." The ginger pushed up his sleeve to reveal a silver cuff around his left wrist. It held no design except for a small dragon engraved on the face of it. Charlie placed one of Harry's fingers on the metal while his brother and Hermione did as well. With a firm tug at their navels, the dingy room faded around them and instead a warm sitting room took its place. Hermione was the first to stand.

"Put him on the couch while I get your mother and have Draco get Snape." The brunette teen ordered. Charlie squeezed his arms under Harry's body in a way that wouldn't jostle any of his injuries. The teen's body was so light compared to how it should be. He gently let the raven haired teen out of his arms and onto the sofa. His cornflower eyes looked over his body. This was definitely not how he had seen Harry a few months back. The long hours of training and physical labor from the horcrux hunt had given him a war hardened body. Now, he could practically see the outline of his ribs through the shirt. Yes, Harry had a small frame, but the overly large clothing made him appear even smaller. The once soft golden skin was now faded into a pale tone that rivaled the Malfoy's. Charlie then noticed the outline of a wand in Harry's jean pocket.

"He had his wand, Ron. He's of age. Why didn't he use his wand to protect himself?" Charlie asked, anger biting at his words. Ron glanced up from his seat on the floor. He was still in too much shock at seeing someone he thought of as a brother so close to death. Sure he had seen him when he was actually supposed to be dead, but that was the Dark Lord. Everyone was prepared to see Harry injured by him, but these were muggles that could be silenced with a twitch of Harry's little finger. The younger Weasley glanced up at the dragon handler.

"Charlie, we're talking about the same Harry, right? He wouldn't raise his wand to a muggle even if they held a blade to his throat." Ron argued. Charlie let out an exasperated sigh. Draco ran into the room with a disheveled Severus Snape behind him. The potions professor held back his gasp from shock.

"You brought me here to heal, Potter? Why on Earth would he need healing?" The man snapped. Draco growled in frustration.

"Get a good look at him, Sev!" Said man turned back to the teen. Taking the time to really look, he saw the dried blood on his skin, the red substance soaking the white cotton tee that was too big for his slim frame, and spotting the light washed jeans a dark reddish brown. Bruises that were in various stages littered his skin.

"What on Earth happened to him?" Snape gasped out, flying to the teen's side. His skilled hands poked and prodded at the tender areas, getting responses of low groans and whimpers from more painful areas. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the boy's broken body, chanting some spell under his breath. A small scroll appeared before him. Grabbing it, his eyes scanned over it with a scowl forming on his thin lips. The professor then snapped his fingers, summoning a house elf from Hogwarts.

"Winky is here to be serving you." The tiny creature said. Severus listed the potions he would need and waved the house elf off. Turning back to the teen, he set to work on healing what he could without the potions.

"Exactly, what happened to him?" Hermione came back into the room with a frantic Molly behind her. The Weasley mother came up behind Snape, also taking out her wand to help heal the boy.

"His uncle happened him." Severus snapped his head up.

"His uncle did this to him?" Hermione nodded, glaring at the professor.

"Yes, he did. While you were so deluded by your hatred for a man everyone _says_ is his father, you didn't see the signs of abuse. The way he returned to school withdrawn and afraid of contact, and thinner than a child should ever be. Instead, you used the excuse that you were a spy to make his life hell. And then there's the fact you don't even know how truly intertwined you two are." He arched his brow. Never in his right mind had he expected this kind of response from Granger, Weasley yes.

"I do believe you've spent too much time around Weasley. His father was a complete prat. What fact are you talking about?" Hermione chuckled darkly.

"You should see the Headmaster. He seems to always know everything, doesn't he? Ha, don't even bother. He'll just tell another riddle and make you guess. Go to Gringott's. If you don't know now, then that old fool is nothing more than a liar." Both Snape and the elder Weasley's were shocked by her tone. A sudden crack made them all jump. The house elf had returned with her arms full of different phials of colored fluids. He hurriedly uncorked one at a time and poured them into the teen's mouth, rubbing circles along his throat to encourage Harry to swallow. Molly turned away as he did this.

"You should respect Albus, Hermione dear." She scolded. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"How can I respect a man who would sit by and let this happen?" She cried. Charlie dropped the empty phial he was holding.

"No. He couldn't have known about this. Ron?" He looked over to his brother who was still sitting on the floor.

"When Harry got his first Hogwarts letter, it was specifically addressed to Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive, cupboard under the stairs. He knew, but he just kept sending him back. Even when Sirius was back, he told Harry he couldn't live with him, that he would be safe from You-kn…Voldemort, but nothing kept him safe from his relatives. He knew that Harry was abused each summer and even forbid us from seeing him. Dumbledore knows a lot, but he doesn't know how strong of a person Harry is. He doesn't know what Harry knows." Charlie furrowed his brow. There was definitely some unknown knowledge among to Golden Trio. Once all the potions were gone, Severus stared at the injured raven. Maybe he had been unfair. The boy didn't even really know anything of James Potter other than that he was his father. He didn't have the right to take his anger out on his rival's spawn. He placed his hand on the crown of the teen's head, but pulled back when a spark of magic shocked him. Reaching out again, the magic was shielding Harry. A glamour. Even when he was unconscious, his magic still protected him.

"I believe I will be making a trip to Albus' office to learn of what he does know." With that, he nodded a goodbye to the room and made his way over to the fireplace. Stepping in, he decided a short stop at Gringott's may be necessary. Granger was always the brightest witch.

….

"Lord Prince, what a pleasure it is to see you. We've been waiting for you." Said man stepped close to the goblin with a sneer. Prince, Merlin he hated being called that.

"And why is that?" The goblin made a gesture to follow him into a secluded office. He then offered the professor a seat and sat himself behind the desk.

"We received two letters from an anonymous owl the other day with the instructions one be sent to where you resided and one be kept for the files here. You did get this letter, correct?" The dark haired man shook his head.

"I received no such thing." The goblin scowled his already warped face and rose from his seat. He dug around in what seemed to be a large drawer that held everything.

"I do not see why, it was sent to Hogwarts last week. I would be expecting…ah, here it is." The goblin wobbled back over and plopped himself behind his desk once more. Severus inspected the envelope shoved into his hands. The paper had begun yellowing from age. Flipping it to the front, he spotted his name written in the swirling script he could never forget. Gently, he tore open the parcel as to not rip the letter inside. The parchment hidden inside was still a crisp white with neat creases. Severus unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Severus,_

_My love, you must not believe what Albus Dumbledore tells you. He has fooled not only me, but the world. He has kept secrets from us all. I'm writing this letter to clear up the misunderstanding between us. I did not break our vows, Severus. When the attempted raid by the Death Eaters had failed, it was reported back to me by Albus that you were dead, hit by the killing curse from an unknown auror. I was so torn. Without you, I did not know how I was to protect what was ours. A child, Severus. You're a father. I know how dearly you wanted a family and hope that remains true. I had found out I was just over two months pregnant shortly after you had left. Albus said that I should pronounce you dead so that could be named a widow and remarry someone who could protect us. I married James for the security I believed Albus offered at the time. We were nothing more than friends under oath. James knew this and agreed to take part. He merely wanted to protect me for your sake. He has more respect for you than I ever thought. We never once shared a bed and I never wished to. I love you, Severus. _

_When I saw you almost a year later at the Order meeting, I didn't know what to do. Our son had been born months earlier and was adopted by James. Merlin, he looked so much like you we had to cast glamour on him so that no one would know. Unfortunately, these will only last for about six months after Voldemort has fallen. By then, you should be cleared of all charges as a 'Death Eater' and put into the press that you were in fact on the side of light. He has my nose, you know, just like you wished. My eyes, my nose, your hair, and your lovely face structure. The expression you wore regarding me made my heart clench. I never broke our vows Severus. I was told you were dead. I needed to protect our son and I believed that following Albus' order would do that. I was wrong, so very wrong. I hoped that this would not come, but this letter was to be sent to you if I did not survive that war, the second condition that Sirius Black did not survive either. I know you didn't get along with him, but he means well. He is a very loyal man and I told him of our child. He promised me by a wizard's oath that as soon as Voldemort fell, he would bring our son to you. I pray that the war did not last long and he was in no means involved. The last condition was that Voldemort has been defeated. If a child started walking around with your appearance, I'm sure there would be quite the commotion. I asked that if I were to pass, that our son be kept by the Weasley's. They're a loving family and I have written them a letter to be sent along with our son if it comes to that. I do not want anyone on my side of the family to meet him. My sister hates all things magic and as you know, tormented me through childhood. As I'm sure you also wish for no one on your side as well to tamper with him considering their resentment towards anything muggle. Severus, I am sorry that I did not recognize that old fool's trickery sooner. I hope that you are well and our son is also. Severus, Harry Potter is your son._

_Please do not hold ill will towards our son for my actions. I can only ponder what would have happened if I had not run to Albus in my moment of weakness, that you were not forced to spy, that we in fact eloped after graduation. I can't express to you how sorry I am. If you still love me, you will love him. For me, Severus. I can only imagine how much he will need you if James and I do not survive. _

_Yours truly, _

_Lily Evans-Snape_

Snape gasped as he read the letter. Dumbledore had always been the reliable person in his life, the constant that kept him grounded. But, the letter was not a fake and Lily would never lie to him. His beautiful wife had blessed him with a son, and because Albus had told him to hide and that Lily would be informed of the truth, Albus had cornered Lily into wedding James. Meaning, James didn't steal his wife, he was protecting her. Protecting her when he couldn't. He felt all the rage and anger he had for the man melt away. How could he stay mad at a man that wanted to keep Severus' family safe for him? It had all been lies. His wife didn't betray him, she was thinking of her son, their son. Harry Potter is his son.

"Oh god." He breathed out. The goblin appeared concerned.

"Lord Prince, are you alright? Do you need a medic?" Snape shook his head. Instead, he shot up from his seat and bolted to the nearest fireplace. He needed to know the truth from the mouth that spread the lies.

….

"Oh Severus, my boy, how are you?" Albus greeted politely when his floo roared to life. The potions master snarled, storming up to the desk and slamming the letter on the surface. The twinkle in the man's eyes left instantly.

"Why would you lie to us? Why would you treat us like players on a stage, keeping me from my son, a son you know I've always wanted?" Dumbledore took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the desk.

"I did what was best." He stated like a record player. He could only imagine how many people he had told that previously.

"How is it for the best that you kept my son from me?" Snape shouted, outraged. Albus glanced at his hands, obviously nervous.

"Severus, please calm down. How would you react if you found out not only you had a son, but your son was destined to duel with Voldemort? You know the prophecy."

"Be that as it may, why was he not sent to stay with the Weasley's like Lily wanted?" Albus averted his eyes.

"You know this. The blood wards—," He began.

"The blood wards kept the Death Eaters and Voldemort out, but they did not keep him safe from his relatives and you knew this. Seconds ago, I was healing him as a Potter. Now I realize he is my son and that because I wasn't told, he was forced to go back, summer after summer, to people who feel nothing for him, never knowing which would be his last! He was probably hoping each one would finally be the end of him! You had me protect him from the shadows and use my spying and James' actions, which you lied about, as an excuse to treat him like shit." Albus gulped. This was growing out of his control.

"Now Severus,…" The headmaster tried to explain.

"You told her I was dead. You told her marrying James would protect her. They're both dead because you didn't need them. You just wanted to keep me under your thumb is all and have Harry at your disposal. You didn't care what happened after he defeated the Dark Lord, as long as he was gone." Severus took the letter and shoved it into his pocket inside his robes. Scowling at the old man, he left with his robes billowing behind him. He had to think about this. Harry was his son. He was also the teen he practically tortured ever moment he saw him because of a lie that wasn't even the teen's fault. He had always wished for a son, someone to make his life complete and without Lily, all he had was his son; a son that would never love him because of how he treated the boy. He suddenly stopped in the hallway.

"He knows. He knew about this and didn't say a word. How did he react to this?" His back met the wall as he finally took it all in, his body slowly sliding down to a sitting position on the floor. After everything that he had done to Harry, how can the teen not hate him?

"I'll be damned if I let him go though. Potter or not, he's my son."

….

Harry groaned, lifting a hand to rub his head. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room and recognized it as the Weasley's living room. On the couch across from him, a tall muscled body with shaggy red hair lied snoring softly, Charlie. Smiling softly, he carded a hand through his dark hair and pushed his body into a sitting position. Next to him was Draco. He was sitting on the floor with his body leaning against the couch. Harry smiled. It was so strange now. Just a year ago, he was arguing and throwing death threats back and forth with him. Now, here they were in the Weasley home of all places with the blonde greatly concerned about him. The room was dark, all the blinds and curtains drawn closed which made it hard to see the features of his face. Swinging his legs over the side of the couch, the raven yawned and stretched his stiff muscles.

"I take it Hermione got my letter." He muttered under his breath. Draco shifted in his sleep, curling tighter in on himself. Harry reached for the blanket draped along the back of the couch and wrapped it around the blonde. Draco sighed and snuggled into the fabric. The raven haired teen stood, stretching once more before walking over to the dragon handler. Charlie was facing the other couch, one arm under the pillow and the other hanging off the furniture. He smirked, tugging off the dragon hide boots and setting them neatly next to the couch. He then pulled the fleece blanket bunched around his ankles up and over his shoulders. The teen turned on his heels and sauntered into the kitchen. He began to boil some water for tea, sitting at the table to wait.

After the water was boiling, he pulled it into a ceramic cup and dropped a tea bag into it. He stirred in his sugar and a drop of honey, glancing at the calendar on the wall and then the clock. Last he checked, it was the eighth of August. It was now the eleventh at about four in the morning.

"Out for three days, huh? That must've been some punishment." He took a sip from his tea, but recoiled when the liquid burnt his tongue.

"I'm glad you're taking it so lightly." The cup almost slipped from his hands. Harry snapped his head up to stare into the deep brown eyes of Hermione. She offered him an almost apologetic smile as she took the seat across from him.

"What's done is done. All that matters is that I'm finally free from them. I'm of age with my last year of school ahead of me and Voldemort defeated, what can they do?" The brunette placed her hand over her friend's.

"We were really worried. Charlie and Draco both refused to leave your side. When we arrived with you here, I fetched Molly and Draco got his godfather." Harry visibly tensed when he spoke of their potions professor. His lips pressed themselves into a thin line.

"Does he know?" He asked, his voice deathly calm. She scratched her neck sheepishly.

"I'm not sure. If he does, I'm at fault here. I knew that you wanted to tell him yourself, but it's just that he was still stuck on believing you were James that I kind of fired off at him. I didn't come right out and say it, but merely suggested he visit the Headmaster….and maybe the goblins at the bank?" He nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"So there's a fair chance he has figured it out. Well, it was bound to happen. I just don't know what to expect. Well either he'll be mad because I'm nothing but a disgrace to him and banish me from his life, or at least accept it for what it is." Hermione rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"Whatever happens, we all are here for you." He flashed her a soft smile, placing his other hand on top of hers. Raising his head, he finally got a proper look at her. Her long tresses of bushy brown were tamed as much as they could be into a bun by the base of her neck, a few strands escaping here and there. Her eyes were tired and rimmed by heavy, waxy purplish bags.

"Hermione, go to sleep. You're exhausted. I'm fine and not going anywhere." She nodded and stood, Harry rising with her.

"Good night, Harry." He waved her off and took his seat back at the table. So then, it was highly possible Snape knew. Guessing that he hadn't returned since Hermione hadn't said anything about seeing him after, Harry buried his head into his arms. Rejection sank into his heart. The last person who held any type of family connection to him hadn't been back to see him. Maybe Snape didn't know, that he hadn't come back because he was still caught up in hating him. This only made him feel worse. It had been during the horcrux hunt he had found the marriage papers of his mother and Severus Snape, and also his adoption papers. It was true. Snape hadn't been the nicest person, but maybe that was just another thing Albus was behind. He grunted his frustration and pushed himself up from the seat. Peeking back into the living room, he smiled seeing as the two men were still sleeping.

He crept back over to the couch and plucked up his trainers. Sneaking over to the door, he slipped on his shoes before walking out. The warm, late summer air clung to his skin. He stared out to the horizon, the moon still high in the sky. Harry walked along the narrow cobblestone path to the garden by the stream. Sunflowers grew high above the fence and bushes of white roses blooming lined the white picket wood. A stray rabbit could be seen stopped by the vegetables across the way and birds were singing their sweet morning serenade. Leaning down, he tilted a flower towards and breathed in its scent, chucking softly.

"This is so weird." He mumbled. The thought of him being this free was so surreal. Since he could remember, he either had an angry, abusive uncle breathing down his back or an insane dark wizard thirsty for his blood. Now, there is nothing. Continuing down the path, he reached a large oak tree. Sitting down on one of its large roots, he rested against the trunk, getting lost in his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was seeing the sun begin to peak over the horizon.

….

Draco groaned as he woke, he body stiff from being curled in a sitting position all night. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced over to where Harry was...or once was. He shot up, the blanket falling from his shoulders. The blonde glared at the fabric, not remembering having it on him last night. The duvet on the couch was draped across the back of the furniture and Harry's shoes were gone. Malfoy turned around, stumbling over the miscellaneous items scattered on the floor.

"Charlie. Charlie, get the hell up!" He shouted, shaking the sleeping. The dragon handler stuck out his arm and tried swatting the blonde teen away. Draco growled, grabbing the man's arm and pulling.

"Urg, what do you want Draco?" The red head groaned.

"Get up." He ordered. Charlie scowled and turned his back on the teen.

"Go away, Draco. I was up for two days, let me sleep damn it."

"Harry says he loves you." The blonde bit his cheek to hold back his snickering. Charlie's body sprung up from the cushions and snapped his head to look in the direction he knew Harry had been lying. He gasped seeing as the raven was absent from the room.

"Fuck off, ferret. Don't joke about shit like that. Where is he?" Malfoy snorted. Oh how he loved riling up the normal level headed man.

"That's why I need you to get up. I just woke up and he wasn't here!" Charlie peeling the blanket from his body, shocked when he socked feet hit the cool wood floor. He knew for a fact he had fallen asleep with his boots on. Shaking it from his head, he slipped his boots on and stood. They split up, Draco taking upstairs and the attic while Charlie took the ground level and outside.

The blonde knocked on all the doors upstairs. Molly and Arthur had left a note telling the family that they had gone to Hogwarts to help with the last of the restoration. The twin's room was empty, both opting to stay at their apartment above the joke shop to free a space for their visitors. Percy's room was empty since he no longer lived with the family, having one of his own. Charlie's room was empty as well, but a complete mess. Draco laughed and moved on to the next room. Bill's old room was now Ron's room, the younger male snoring like a beast in the bed. Next door was Ginny's room. Both Hermione and she were sleeping into their own twin beds, Crookshanks taking up the space near the know-it-all's feet. Malfoy then checked the bathrooms before heading up to the attic.

Charlie swept through the kitchen, a half empty mug of tea was sitting on the table and cold, meaning it had been out for some time. He glanced up at the clock. It read only quarter past seven in the morning. He checked the bathroom and then his father's tiny office. Both were empty. Next was the yard. Charlie went out through the back door and searched the back gardens. Nothing. He then moved to the side gardens where the sunflowers grew too high to see through. Following the small path, he was led to a serene sight. Harry sat with his side leaning against the large tree, with small buttercups springing up randomly around his body.

"Harry?" Charlie called. The raven shifted, his right hand instinctively moving to his right jean pocket. The dragon handler froze, knowing if he made a single move, the half asleep teen would probably kill him before he could even form a prayer to Merlin on his lips.

"Harry, it's Charlie. It's nice to see you up." Said teen relaxed, moving a hand up to scratch his head.

"Good morning, Charlie." He greeted. The red head smiled and offered him a hand to stand. Taking the hand, Harry pulled himself up.

"Well, since you're up, how about we go greet Draco? He's been extremely worried." The dragon handler turned to move away, but was stopped when the young savior tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. Charlie hesitantly dropped his arms to Harry's body before returning the embrace fully.

"It's nice to see you again." Harry said.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Harry." The raven pulled away, a dark blush staining his features.

"We should go check on Draco. I don't want him to drop dead from worry." Harry mumbled, side-stepping Charlie. They laughed, following the path back to the house.

Charlie was the first to go in, poking his head through the crack. Draco was pacing across the living room floor. He had changed clothes and managed to do something with his hair, but only ruined it by repeatedly carding his fingers through it.

"Draco, what are you doing?" The red head asked stepping into the room, Harry still hidden behind him. The blonde teen rushed over to him.

"Did you find him? Did the Death Eaters get him? Oh no, what will they do to him? Charlie, we gotta-," He was interrupted by a cough. Moving around the older man, Harry waggled his fingers with a smile.

"Good morning, Dray. I hope I didn't cause that much of a stir." The Slytherin caught only a glimpse of raven hair before he launched his body at the other teen. Draco clasped Harry tightly to him, a breath of relief escaping his mouth.

"Thank Merlin! I thought something bad happened, like you ran off, or the Death Eaters got you, or you combusted!" Harry laughed heartily, tossing his head back.

"Dray, I'm fine. I just went to get some air and I fell asleep I guess." The blonde stepped back with an accusatory look.

"You fell asleep outside while there are still rogue Death Eaters roaming around trying to kill you?" The other teen nodded, rolling his eyes. The platinum blonde shook his head and turned away.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry? The Dark Lord is gone and you're still doing dangerous things. I'm going to die early from heart attack because of you." Charlie gripped Harry's shoulder, gaining said teen's attention.

"Is everyone else still sleeping?" Draco nodded.

"Yes. Molly and Arthur are both at Hogwarts to help with the restoration. They left a note in their room." The Dragon handler felt Harry tense when the other teen mentioned Hogwarts.

"I have a question for Harry now." The raven gulped.

"I know it's about what Hermione said. Can we at least wait until the others wake so I don't have to tell it more than once?" Charlie nodded in agreement, fine with whatever Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny were the first down the stairs approximately two hours later, the former darting passed the red haired girl.

"Hermione, what are you rushing for?" She exclaimed. Reaching the ground floor, her blue eyes noticed the couch Harry had been laying on vacant. With a broad smile, she followed the know-it-all into the kitchen. Harry was seated at the head of the table with a fresh cup of steaming tea. Next to him was Charlie, his own cornflower eyes trained on the raven. Draco was hiding his mirth behind his own ceramic cup. The brunette teen plopped down into a chair, Ginny occupying the next open seat. After an hour of chatting, loud footsteps sounded from the stairs. Ron stepped into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hermione smiled and stood, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and pushing him into a chair. She quickly took her seat and waited for Harry to the start talking.

"Good morning. Um, Draco asked me earlier to explain what happened, but I told him to wait until everyone was up. Well, a couple days ago, my uncle invited over his dad. I had to clean, prepare the guest room, and make the meals for that day. His dad arrived earlier than expected and caught me doing a wandless spell to straighten out the pantry." Hermione interrupted at this.

"So you have been practicing? I told you not to waste that advantage." She said. Ron patted his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wait. You can do wandless magic?" The dragon handler asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The raven nodded.

"It was nothing major at first, but a spell here and there. I have been practicing Hermione, and I've been able to move onto more advanced things. Anyways, his reaction was not one that my uncle wanted to see. He had expected his father to go on a rampage, but instead, he praised me. The day went by alright, a few hits and kicks under the table from Dudley and my aunt. Even when I was on my way to bed, everything was still alright. It was dark and quiet, that was until my door was slammed open. There stood my uncle in all his angry glory. I honestly didn't think I was going to make it that night." Harry went on. His gaze dropped to his hands and sighed. Charlie placed his larger hand over the teen's own. The warmth alone made Harry look up. Kindness, concern, and, dare he say, love flooded the man's eyes. _'Of course there is love, Harry. You're like his younger brother._' Draco watched the two interact, the passion pouring from Charlie and the acceptance from Harry that quickly changed into something he didn't recognize. Disappointment? Didn't the raven know how Charlie felt?

"I want to see this wandless magic!" Ginny exclaimed, eyes bright. Harry chuckled softly before waving his free hand, the other still lying under Charlie's. Nothing happened that they could see. When Ron was about to comment again, a small package came soaring through the air and smack the younger ginger male upside his head. Ron plucked up the small box and grinned. It was a chocolate frog from his stash under his bed. Hermione clapped in excitement.

"Oh, this is so great Harry!" She pulled back her chair to stand.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave in a hurry. I'm glad you're alright Harry. I left my parents a note three days ago and disappeared. I bet they're worried. Ron stood as well.

"I'll go with you. I've been meaning to meet with your parents again." The bushy haired girl blushed but nodded eagerly. Those at the table said good bye and asked her to visit again soon. It was then only Harry, Charlie, Draco and Ginny. Charlie met his sister's eyes, silently asking her to leave. With a large smile, she stood from the table with a faked yawn.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and finish up my summer work. You should do the same Draco. It's good to see you up, Harry." She gave him a sincere smile that morphed into a smirk when she moved her attention back to her brother, giving him a look at the said '_Make your move or I'll hex you into next week.'_ The dragon handler nodded curtly, making a small gesture with his hand for her to leave quickly. She laughed to herself as she sauntered out of the room, the blonde teen behind her. Harry had been quiet, observing the two siblings.

"Harry?" The red head asked. The teen met his gaze. Charlie summoned what remained of the legendary Gryffindor courage coursing through him and took a deep breath.

"Are you…interested in guys?" Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Uh…um…well, you see-," The young savior started, not exactly sure how to answer it. He didn't want to say yes, find out how much he loved him, and then hate him forever. But, he also didn't want to lie and say no, missing out on an opportunity.

"Harry, it's fine if you are. I was just wondering because I know how muggles are with homosexuality. It's not like that in the Wizarding World though. It's actually common since they started making potions and developing spells to help males get pregnant. I'm gay. I've known since Hogwarts that I was." He confessed, a slight tint of red brushing his cheeks. Harry was surprised, but relieved at the same time.

"Yes, I'm…uh…gay. I knew in my fourth year during the Tri-wizard Tournament. If you recall, that was when Ginny stopped chasing me. I just didn't tell anyone because, well, I didn't know what would happen." Charlie squeezed the hand under his. He gathered Harry's hands together and held them tightly.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you if-,"

"Charlie? Are you in the house? Harry's not on the couch, is he alright?" Charlie quickly dropped Harry's hands and stood, spooked by his mother's voice.

"Yes Mum, Harry's fine. We're in the kitchen." Harry did his best to hide his disappointment. The dragon handler noticed his expression. Quickly, he caught the teen's chin with his thumb and index finger. Tilting his head up, he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Meet me in the garden after dinner tonight. I think that will be the only time I'll get you alone today." Charlie removed his hand and walked into the living room to meet with his mother.

….

Dinner was like normal. Ron piling food into his mouth while trying to keep the conversation going, Ginny and Hermione giggling amongst themselves about some unknown thing, Molly stacking more food than Harry could ever hope to eat on his plate, Arthur retelling events that had gone on throughout the day at the Ministry, and Draco watching Harry out of the corner of his eyes, like he was suddenly going to disappear. Charlie had stolen the seat next to him when they were all settled down. Every now and then a hand would settle on his thigh and rub small, soothing circles or a foot would nudge his. Harry would jump, giggle, and blush heavily at this.

Dinner concluded in the same fashion. The women in the house took over cleaning while Arthur, Ron, and Draco filed into the living room. Charlie had made a run for it, grabbing Harry's hand after winking at his sister.

The air had cooled immensely from its summer heat since the sun had set. The moon was now high, giving a beautiful gleam over the moving water in the shallow stream and abstract silhouettes from the flowers. Charlie and Harry walked for bit, simply taking in the calm surroundings. They kept walking hand in hand until they reached the wooden bench swing hanging from a branch. Taking a seat, the red head pulled Harry close to his side with an arm resting around the others slim shoulders. He cleared his throat before he started to talk.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted by my mother, I've been meaning to ask you to consider something." Harry turned to face Charlie, tucking his leg under his body. The older man took both of Harry's hands in his and clasped them tightly. The teen watched his face intently, waiting for him to say something.

"Harry, when I first met you, you were a child that was forced into a world that threw on your shoulders the heaviest of weights a person couldn't even imagine. We were told stories about you ever since it happened. Honestly, we all pegged you for the prince we thought you would be treated as. But when Ron met you, he learned quickly that we were wrong. You were this down to Earth, selfless, caring child that had a smile that could probably even melt a Malfoy's heart, which you did by the way. Draco is totally protective over you. You soon grew on our family and we wouldn't trade meeting you that day for anything in the world. I can honestly say that-," Charlie stopped as they heard light footsteps approaching fast. Led by instinct, Harry stood before the older male with his wand drawn. A bushy headed girl pushed a branch out of her way to step out onto the path. She kept her mouth shut at the temptation to comment on the pose.

"Hermione, you're back. You should really warn a person before you appear out of nowhere." She blushed sheepishly. She knew this. Harry was still as sharp as ever with his wand and the last thing she wanted was to meet the same fate as Voldemort all because she stepped in while his walls were down.

"There is someone here to see you, Harry." She rushed, grasping his hand and pulling him back towards the burrow. The red head reached out with his hand, trying to pull the other teen back.

"We'll finish this later, Charlie!" The raven yelled back. He watched as a large smile spread over the dragon handler's face, bright as the morning sun. Harry felt his heart flutter as the expression. As the two neared the house, Harry found Draco pacing the door.

"Draco, are you alright?" The teen looked more pale than usual and his normally meticulously groomed hair out of place. Malfoy paused mid step and turned to face the other. He lunged, locking the young savior in a bear hug. Harry's response was immediate, returning the gesture and holding him close. Their hug was lasting longer than normal, causing Harry to the pry the blonde away from him.

"Dray, now you're scaring me. What's going on? You're making me feel like you're never going to see me again." The blonde dropped his silver eyes to the ground.

"Harry, Snape is here." Harry felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing become ragged, and his mind stop moving. Snape was here. Inside the burrow. Waiting to see him.

"He's here? What does he want? To yell at me for being foolish, or that he'll never accept me?" Hermione shrugged as his green eyes met her own chocolate brown. Draco appeared just as clueless.

"We don't really know. He showed up minutes ago and demanded to see you. I'm not sure what is going to happen." Harry swallowed his discomfort. Placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, he gave him his best forced smile.

"It'll be fine, Dray. Just watch." Draco instantly froze in his spot, not even turning to watch the raven walk inside. Hermione waved at him as he shut the door before turning to the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy simply stared out into space. A grim smile danced across his lips.

"That was the same line he said to me before he went to face the Dark Lord." A dry chuckle escaped him as he waltzed back inside. The brunette followed, hand tugging at her necklace.

…...

As he walked passed the other Weasley siblings, he felt as if he were walking to his death. That behind the heavy blue drape that covered the archway to the family room was a monster with claws ready to gouge out his heart and use it for potion ingredients. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the drape aside and slid into the room. In the far corner near the newly lit fire stood the one and only, Severus Snape. Clad in his usual dark attire, he looked menacing to the teen. His dark eyes glanced up as he heard the footsteps behind him. Harry Potter stood before him, still mirroring James' looks. Snape gestured for them both to be seated so that they could attempt to talk in peace.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" The professor asked. Though Harry looked better than he did when he first saw him, he was missing the infamous spark in his jewel toned eyes. How long had it been missing? When was the last time he saw the rebellious glint in his green eyes? The teen fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he answered.

"I am well, thank you for asking. I get sore when I'm still for long periods of time, but that is nothing major." He replied, shifting his gaze to meet Snape's. The potion's master sighed,

"I know that you know. Miss Granger informed me to pay a visit to the goblins at Gringotts. I want to know how and when you found out." Harry sneered at the man.

"You know, you could try asking instead of demanding everything." Harry sighed as he took in his biological father's expression. He ran a hand through his thick locks and settled on staring into the fire.

"But why would you ever do that? I found out during my second year. Before I went to Hogwarts, I visited Gringotts with Hagrid so I was following him around. But before my second year, I went alone. I got to walk around my vault and really inspect when had been left for me to see before I turned of age. There were portraits of people I could see were related to my mother, some Potters, but then there was this one non-moving portrait of a woman named Eileen Prince. I had never seen her before in my life, but I felt like I had a connection with her. She look familiar to me. The dark eyes and fair skin run in your family, did you know that? Anyways, I kept moving and found a small envelope with my name on it. Picking it up, I literally shocked my hand. I stuffed it into my bag so I could read it later. When I returned to the Dursleys, I went to my room and pulled it out. This time it didn't shock me. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was very short and rushed, explaining everything that happened between yourself and my mother, and my mother and James Potter It was when I reached the bottom that I was told what the shock I felt was. After it was said that you had been killed, my mother placed a glamour charm that only I could remove when it was time. The spell reacted to my mother's magical signature. Therefore, others wouldn't have the chance to know if I didn't allow it. When I removed it, let's just say I was surprised. I did plan on telling you, honestly. I wasn't going to keep this from you, but I also knew the letter should have arrived to you. When you should have gained knowledge of this, I figured you didn't want to deal with it. I don't blame you. I'm pretty messed up, huh? I was just waiting for everything to calm down and for school to be back in session." Severus took the information readily. His son. Merlin, his very own son. He felt his heart warm just a smidge. Lily had blessed him with a son, a reason to live on. His precious wife. How he longed for her to be here with him. They sat staring at one another in silence for a long moment.

"This glamour, could you remove it for me?" Harry saw no harm in his request, more or less surprised he actually asked. He nodded, dark locks bobbing. This was it. Standing, he thought about telling the others to leave. He could sense all ten of the others peeking through the doorway at them. He shook it from his thoughts. It was time they see for themselves who he was. The young savior didn't even take out his wand. Instead, he took a deep breath, flicked his wrist, and then released his breath. As the air rushed from his lungs, it was as if a metallic liquid was dispelling from around him. James' dominant traits melted off of the teen, revealing a drastic change in his appearance. Harry gained about another two or three inches of height, putting him at roughly 5'9 or 5'10 while Severus himself was well over six foot. His eyes didn't change. They were still perfectly almond shaped with thick lashes surrounding them, but the color was more magnificent considering how pale his skin turned. It had darkened, but not by much, remaining a vibrant green. His dark hair turned, if possible, darker than night. His skin took on the creamy perfection of a porcelain doll which made his emerald eyes and dark hair really stand out. Severus almost smiled when he saw the softly shaped angles of his face and curved nose take shape. This was definitely his son. The teen had the appearance of Lily's grace, but his own lanky body and stoic expression. Harry didn't even dare turn around. He could deal with Ron and Hermione's reactions, but it would devastate him if Charlie didn't approve. The raven haired teen let his head hang.

"I know that we don't have the best relationship as teacher and student...well, a relationship at all, so you don't need to worry about it. I have a family here so you don't need to try to be a father to me. I know I'll only burden you with all my 'foolish actions.'" Harry explained, dropping back into the chair. He heard Snape take in a deep breath. Glancing up, he was shocked by the emotions flaring in his dark eyes.

"Harry, when I married your mother, I knew that there was never anyone in the world that could replace her in my life. As you know, there was a raid and it was reported that I died. Dumbledore played his tricks and there I was, staring in horror as my wife held a child that looked exactly like James Potter, the bane of my existence. I knew that it was wrong of me to take my hatred for him out on you. I know and I'm sorry. In return, I learned that none of it was true. James stepped up to protect my family when I couldn't. I will forever be in debt to that man now. After everything, he tried to help me in the end. Then I learn that you are my son. You have no idea how much I've always wanted a child to call my own. You are the product of my love for Lily. A child with Lily. Lily's son. My son." A watery smile spread over his professor's face. Harry couldn't help but return the smile. He finally had a father to call his own, not another person's to merely borrow.

"It will be rocky and I can simply imagine all the disagreements we will get into, but I want to be your father Harry. Nothing in the world would make me happier than to be your father." Harry felt his a lump grow in his throat. Was this the feeling of acceptance? Harry's head bowed further into his body as he felt tears prick his eyes. No, he couldn't cry in front of this man. Willing his tears away didn't seem to help. They dribbled down his cheeks in rivets, collecting at his chin. Harry couldn't muffle the sniffle that escaped him. Severus stared at the child in front of him. Yes, this was Harry Potter. But, Harry Potter was still a child. A broken child at that. He was a teenager who had grown up in a world with no actual parents and the guardians that were to care for him had abused him. He had no friends as a child and was thrown into a world that depended on his sacrifices to survive. They didn't care how he felt, he had a prophecy to fulfill and that was all that mattered to the world, not that he was a lonely, abandoned, teen starved for affection and love.

"Harry?" Snape spoke softly. The teen flinched and immediately began wiping away his tears. The moment the young savior lifted his head to meet his father's eyes, Severus felt his heart break. He didn't know whether it was because he acknowledged him as his son or because the expression in his bright emerald eyes was so warm yet full of sorrow that his heart clenched painfully for the teen.

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Harry rushed out, barely taking a breath between words. He pushed passed the Weasley family members to escape back into the garden. Hermione watched him go with a solemn smile. She turned back to her professor and sighed. Glancing at the others, the brunette decided to step forward for Harry's sake.

"Don't worry, Professor Snape." She said with a courteous smile. Tucking back her skirt, she sat in the chair Harry had occupied.

"I made him cry. Not even an hour of trying to be a father, and I made him cry. I made Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, cry." He buried his face in his hands. Hermione crossed her legs and looked back up at the dark man before her.

"Sir, in the time that I have know Harry, I have never seen him cry. Not when Dumbledore said Sirius couldn't take him, crushing his only hope that he could have freedom from his tyrant uncle. Not when Voldemort terrorized his thoughts with his mother's death, mentally scarring him beyond belief. Not even when he had to the walk a mile on a broken ankle because of his relatives. Not even when he realized the only way to win the war was to give his life when all he wanted to do was live. Harry's a strong young man, but what you saw was the child that he hides. He won't admit it, but all he wants is to live out his life in happiness. He wants a family. He wants people who will love him, not use him. However, he's too busy trying to make everyone else happy that he neglects his own. I see the child in him every now and then. I took him to a park once, about two years ago. We were fifteen at the time and it was the first time he had ever been to a park to have fun, not escape being a victim of bullying. When he sat down on the swing and asked me how it worked, I couldn't help but start to cry. I just couldn't imagine why someone would deny a child the right to a childhood. And when he got the hang of it," she stopped for a second to blink back the tears, "the look on his face was just so,...innocent. I couldn't believe that the person meant to destroy the Dark Lord and this teenager who had never been on a swing before were the same person. I feel so sorry for him, but I know he doesn't want my pity. He wants the friendship and support I offer. So, I stay strong for him no matter what we're facing. If he can slay a basilisk at twelve years old, then I can keep myself together in order for him to keep smiling. I'm an only child, but if there is one person I count as my brother, it's Harry. He means the world to me, to all of us. That includes you now. You've been sucked into this train wreck whether you like it or not. But don't fret, you're going to love it, sir." She said with a soft smile, tears finally breaking free. Ron stepped up behind his girlfriend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When I met Harry, I won't lie, all I saw was the scar on his forehead and the legend his life held. That changed quickly. Our first year at Hogwarts was the year I found someone who didn't know my brothers so he couldn't compare me to them. I found a brother outside of my family. I can't see the child in him that well because I'm just a big kid. But I see the selfless hero in him. His 'foolish antics,' as you've called them, are usually the result of trying to protect something or someone. I've seen him be slammed into the wall by a seventh year when we were only in our second year because he had said something under his breath about my hand-me-downs. I didn't really care. It was the truth, but Harry fought for the fact it was an insult to me. He fractured his collarbone that day, but it didn't stop him from jinxing them six ways from Sunday." He let out an airy chuckle at the end.

"And you know why I'm here." Draco said from the back of the room. "I can honestly say I love Harry Potter like a gift from Merlin himself. He gave me freedom from my father's reign and nothing, absolutely nothing, can repay what that means to me. All those years we had spent locked in rivalry were so pointless. I could have escaped earlier if I had known any of this." The blonde explained. He offered a weak smile and turned back to the Weasleys.

"Now, you know who you are to him. All you need to do is show him where you want to stand with him, either a father or a simple mentor. Either would do fine. He just needs someone who can relate to having stress and fear apart of their every day lives from childhood. No one better than you, Sev. You need to go slow and show him that. In the end, to see him happy is worth the struggle of understand him. Trust me." Severus nodded, steepling his hand under his chin.

"So...how do I start?" He asked the room. Charlie grinned and stepped forward.

"Tell him you'll always be there for him. All he wants is to not be alone."

* * *

_So, there's part one. I'm not sure how many parts there were be. Maybe only one or two more. I'm not sure. I'll just have to see what college allows me to do. Reviews are appreciated. Especially if I made a mistake. I don't have beta. _

_Thanks!~ _


End file.
